


Home Sweet Home

by ArtemisRayne



Series: May Look at a King - A Newsies Felisian AU [23]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Felisian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Felisian!Jack, Felisian!Les, Felisian!Mayer, Fluff, Gen, Gray Ace Character, M/M, Moving In Together, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRayne/pseuds/ArtemisRayne
Summary: It's not much, barely more than six-hundred square feet with sparse furniture and towers of cardboard boxes stacked against the bare walls, but it'stheirs.





	Home Sweet Home

It's surreal for Davey to stand in the middle of his bedroom and look around at how strangely empty it is now. The furniture is all still there - he won't need that - but his closet is mostly vacant, and the shelves have all been cleared. Everything he owns, everything that's _his_, is carefully packed into a handful of cardboard boxes and stacked in the back of his parents' station wagon. His brain still can't quite process it, but after today, this won't really be his bedroom anymore. 

A tap at the door makes Davey look over his shoulder, even though part of him already knows who it is. "All done?" Sarah asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Last of it here," Davey answers, folding down the top of the cardboard box on his desk. 

Sarah crosses the room and hops up to sit on the bare mattress. When she pats the spot beside her deliberately, Davey smirks and joins her. "I already know what you're going to say," he tells her. "And yes, Saz, I'm sure I want to do this." 

"Don't give me that look, it's my job to ask," Sarah counters. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, Day. And honestly, I like Jack, I think he's good for you. Just, don't you think-"

"It's too soon?" Davey finishes for her with a wry smile. 

"It is a sort of sudden thing," she points out. "I mean, you never said anything about it before, and then all of a sudden, you come back from your trip and tell us you're moving in with Jack. And you haven't even been together a year yet."

Davey sighs, biting his bottom lip anxiously. "You're not saying anything I haven't already thought about," he admits. "Of course I'm worried it's sudden. And of course I'm worried it's too soon. But Sarah, I'm a worrier." Sarah snorts. "Shut up," Davey replies, but he can't stop the grin. "I know I'm a worrier, I always have been. So I worry and worry and think about it and then never do it because all I can think is _what if?_" 

"So instead you're going to just jump headfirst into this?" she says dryly. 

"It's hard to explain," Davey says, "but Jack makes me want to not worry for a minute, you know? With him, I feel like I can just accept things as they are without dismantling it into little pieces." He lets out another slow breath. "I love him, Sarah," he says, meeting her gaze so she knows he means it. "I've never been more sure of something in my life. And maybe this is a mistake, and maybe we won't work out down the road, but for right now, I know that this feels right." 

Sarah scrutinizes him, those blue eyes eerily identical to his own visually dissecting him the way she's always been able to. He knows how this goes, so Davey just waits, letting her pull together her conclusions. Finally, her expression softens. "You really do love him, don't you?" 

"I really do," Davey agrees. "What I have with Jack, it's not just the good things. Because I love him, I do. I love being with him. And then sometimes he's just so infuriating, he makes me want to kick him. And honestly, I'm a little terrified because what if it goes wrong and it ends and I wind up as destroyed as I was after Morris?" Sarah's features visibly tighten at the reminder of Davey's doomed high school love affair, a boy who drew Davey in like a spider and then left him broken and alone.

"But in the end, all of that doesn't matter," Davey finishes. "Because I love Jack even when he's a hyper-sensitive drama queen with commitment issues, and for some reason, he still loves me when I'm being a neurotic, controlling mess. So isn't that something worth giving our best try?" 

Sarah chuckles softly, and Davey's brow furrows. "Sorry," his sister says hastily. "I just - forget being a journalist, Day, you should've been a poet." Davey scoffs, rolling his eyes at the tease. "No, I mean it. That was beautiful. You should write it down, give that little speech to Jack later. You'll definitely get at least a blowjob out of it." 

Davey snorts and kicks her. "Like I'm not going to get one already," he rebuts. Sarah wails in disgust and Davey gives in to the temptation to laugh. "You started it," he reminds her. 

"Because you used to always back down," Sarah whines. "What happened to my brother who got all flustered anytime sex was brought up? This Jack boy's corrupted you." 

"Probably," Davey agrees, smirking. "But it's been fun." 

"Ugh, okay, I surrender," Sarah says. "You're my best friend, but I definitely don't need to hear these things." She flops back onto the mattress, looking up at him. "It's so weird to think you're moving out," she admits. "I mean, you're _you_."

Davey's brow furrows. "Was that an insult? Because it kind of sounded like an insult."

Sarah laughs, rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean. You've always been the, I dunno, reserved one of the family. You're so cautious nowadays. So for you to be the first one moving out on your own, let alone moving in with a boyfriend, it's kinda funny." 

"I guess you're right," Davey concedes thoughtfully. He's been shy his whole life, and as he got older, it just made him more and more reluctant to put himself out there. Especially as far as dating, his previous experiences with boyfriends all going down in flames and leaving deep scars on him. No one's more surprised than him that Davey's managed to find this incredible life for himself at school, his wonderful boyfriend and his group of chaotic and caring friends. 

All because he snapped at the charming barista who bought him a coffee. 

Grinning, Davey slumps down to lay by his sister and shrugs. "Seize the day, right?" 

Hand fluttering to her chest, where the words to match Davey's are tattooed below the curve of her left breast, Sarah laughs again. "Seize the day," she agrees. She smiles and nudges him with her elbow. "I know it doesn't sound like it with me bugging you so much, but I really am happy for you. It's been a long time since I've seen you as happy as you've been since you met Jack. You deserve this." 

"Thanks, Saz," Davey says warmly. "What about you? Any fancy Ivy League lawyers caught your eye yet?" 

Sarah snorts. "I've got better things to focus on," she says dryly. "So far the only ones I've been keeping an eye on are the ones I need to beat." Chuckling, Davey shakes his head. That sounds just like his sister, competitive to a fault. Sarah licks her lips and adds, "Besides, I dunno, dating just doesn't feel important to me, you know? I've never really been into it much." 

Davey glances sideways at her, raising an eyebrow. Now that he thinks about it, Sarah never really dated as much as most of their friends in high school. It's never really occurred to him until now because she's such a social butterfly, but she was far more often surrounded by groups of friends than dates. She went on the occasional dinner or movie date, or went to a dance if someone asked, but for the most part, she was content to fly solo. "Yeah?" Davey prompts curiously because now there's a suspicion taking root in his mind, but he doesn't want to push if she's not ready. 

"Yeah," Sarah says, nodding. "I mean, it's fun sometimes, but I just don't feel like I need it the way other people seem to. I'm fine with just having school and friends. I don't feel like I'm missing something because I don't have a partner or whatever. And I kinda don't _care_ that I don't have someone. Is that weird?"

"Why would that be weird?" Davey replies, frowning. "As long as you're happy, sounds fine to me." 

Sarah bites her lip, considering that. "Maybe it's just 'cause I'm so busy all the time," she muses. "I barely have time for friends around all my homework, so I just don't feel like I have time to really invest in a relationship, you know? Maybe it'll get easier when I graduate." 

"Maybe," says Davey. He doesn't bother playing out the argument with her, aware that she's working through this in her own way, building a case like the lawyer she's always been; considering each piece of evidence for how it fits into the bigger picture, looking for ways that it affects the narrative she's already created. So Davey just reaches over and touches her arm reassuringly. "Or maybe you're just so awesome you don't need someone else to help out," he adds with a small grin. 

Giggling, Sarah rolls her eyes again, but she squeezes his hand in gratitude. "That would make sense, I _am_ pretty awesome," she says playfully. She sits up, stretching her arms over her head. "Alright, well, if you're all packed, wanna get this show on the road? It's gonna be a long drive." 

Davey exhales, a wave of nervous energy rolling through him, and his eyes drift up. A sudden grin crosses his face. "Yeah, just one last thing," he says. "Can you grab me a Ziploc or something?" 

Sarah follows his gaze and laughs. "You're such a child," she teases even as she's already heading for the door to fetch the bag for him. 

* * *

The entire Jacobs family insisted on coming along to help, so all five of them are squashed into the station wagon with the large trunk crammed full of Davey's boxes. Even making several stops for bathrooms and to fuel the car and let Les run off his boundless energy, the trip takes just over seven hours. They have to circle the block twice before they manage to find a parking spot across the street from the building. 

Jack, waiting out on the sidewalk since Davey texted to let him know they were almost there, bounds across the street to meet them. It's a comforting relief to see him again; after spending a few days with Jack when he first got back from his study-abroad, Davey went back to his parents for the following two weeks. Seeing his family again has been great, especially after the long summer away, but it feels good to be back in Manhattan. 

"Hi guys," Jack greets, pointedly making an effort to address the rest of the family before he turns to Davey. His smile softens, and he drags Davey in for a quick hug, murmuring, "Hey babe." 

"Ready, bud?" Mayer asks, releasing the latch on the trunk. 

Davey takes a deep breath, eyes darting from the boxes to the apartment building, and then he nods. "Yeah, ready." 

Between the six of them, it only takes two trips to get all of his boxes up to the apartment - this building actually has an elevator, thank God, because they live on the twelfth floor. Davey sets his last box down in the little tower they've made against one wall, and he pauses to look around. It's a small space, a simple open studio with nothing separating the main rooms, only the bathroom blocked off from everything else. Jack's furniture from the old apartment is already moved in, the bed tucked in one corner beside the wardrobe, and his easel and painting table set up by the window. 

"It's cute," Esther says approvingly. "Reminds me of my first apartment." 

"Much nicer than my first one," Mayer chimes in with a laugh. "And bigger." Davey finds that part surprising, considering it's barely six-hundred square feet total.

"These yours?" Les asks with wide eyes, where he's wandered over to Jack's easel. He tips his head to examine the canvas propped there, the beginnings of a painting taking shape over the roughed outline drawn beneath. Grinning eagerly, his tail flicks when Les turns his attention to Jack. "You pictured this?" 

Jack rubs his neck self-consciously when several pairs of eyes swivel to him, his ears ducking back. "It's nothin', barely started it." 

"These are so good though," Sarah says, perusing through the small stack of finished ones leaning against the wall. "Do you sell them?" 

"Uh, sometimes," Jack admits. "Mostly, I used to just give 'em away, or they were for school stuff. My ma's hung a couple in her theatre lobbies or the dressin' rooms. But I started sellin' some of 'em online this summer, just to see. Ain't made a ton yet." 

"You're just getting started," Davey says encouragingly, reaching for Jack's hand. "And they all sold pretty fast." 

Smiling, Jack's neck begins to pink in embarrassment. "It's just to make a li'l extra money," he says, shrugging. "Helps pay for the supplies and stuff. Still don't plan on doin' it full-time or anything." 

"Davey's right, you totally could though," Sarah says. She's stopped on a painting in the middle of the stack, and she grins. "Hey, this looks familiar. Is this Lake Erie?" 

The blush spreads up Jack's cheeks, and Davey laughs at the sight of it. "Alright, stop teasing my boyfriend," Davey interjects, shooing her with a hand. "He gets all flustered when people point out that he's good at anything." Jack humphs and sticks out his tongue. 

"Well, now that your things are all in here, why don't you two show us around the city a little before we go get dinner?" Mayer suggests. 

Les' face lights up, ears snapping forward excitedly. "Ooh, can we see Times Square?" 

* * *

It's nighttime before Davey and Jack make it back to the apartment. _Their_ apartment, Davey reminds himself with a giddy smile. Once the door is closed and bolted behind them, Jack turns on Davey, grinning playfully. "Welcome home, babe." 

"Home," Davey echoes, heart pounding as he looks around the tiny studio. It's sparse right now, only the few pieces of furniture Jack brought with him that didn't belong to Spot and Race. There are a couple of boxes with the things Jack hasn't bothered to unpack yet, and Davey's things are piled in a haphazard pyramid against the wall. 

But it's theirs, a space to make their own. Together. 

Grinning, Davey pulls Jack up into a kiss. Jack's pleased hum shifts down into a low purr as he presses himself flush to Davey, tail coiling loosely around Davey's leg. "Missed you," Jack murmurs against his lips. "But was worth it knowin' I got this now. You, here all the time." 

"You're going to get annoyed with me really fast," Davey teases. "You realize now I can physically drag you to bed if you stay up too late painting, right?"

A playful smirk crosses Jack's lips. "Right, 'cause I'mma complain about you dragging me into bed with you," Jack replies sarcastically. "Ach'lly, I'm kinda lookin' forward to that part. Love it when ya get all bossy." 

Davey snorts, even as a blush creeps up the back of his neck. He feels like these sort of comments shouldn't get to him anymore, and they never do with other people, but it's different when it's Jack saying them with that devil-may-care smile and his eyes sparkling mischievously. Davey can joke with Sarah about sex, but Jack still manages to turn Davey's insides to mush. 

Beaming smugly, Jack leans in to bump his nose affectionately against Davey's. "Want me to help ya start unpackin'?" he asks, casting a glance over to the tower of boxes. 

"Hmm, not tonight," Davey responds, scrunching his nose in displeasure. "It's been a long day. Honestly, I just want to relax and enjoy our new place." 

Jack's amber eyes brighten, and he nuzzles Davey again before stealing a quick kiss. "Sounds like a plan."

They don't have a sofa or television yet - those were Spot's - so they make a nest on the floor out of Jack's ridiculously large collection of throw pillows and spare blankets. (The former is because it helps to sit on them so he doesn't crush his tail, the latter because Jack just likes soft things.) Propping Jack's laptop on top of a box, they find a movie on Netflix and snuggle down into the pile of blankets, Davey's back pressed to Jack's front as the felisian wraps himself around Davey. 

In the end, Davey barely remembers most of the movie. It really has been a long day, between moving all of his things, the long drive, and then showing his family around the borough. Jack's steady presence, the warmth of him and the soft tap of his tail on Davey's calf and gently kneading hand against his ribs, lulls Davey into a comfortable doze. He doesn't notice that he's nodding off until Jack noses the side of his neck. 

"C'mon, babe, let's go to bed," Jack says, dropping a kiss on the spot he just nuzzled. "We can put away your things in the mornin'."

It's a strange experience to have the entire apartment in just one room, their bed just feet away from the living room. That's going to take some getting used to, for sure. Davey makes a mental note that he's going to have to be quiet as possible getting breakfast in the morning, so he doesn't wake Jack, who's thankfully a heavy sleeper even with his stronger hearing. 

As they start to undress, Davey abruptly remembers the last thing he packed from his room, and he digs into the topmost box to find it. Jack is giving him a curious look when Davey comes back, smiling shyly. "I did have one thing I kinda wanted to put away before bed," Davey admits, blushing. "If you're okay with it..." 

Jack's gaze falls down to the clear bag in Davey's grip, eyes widening, and then he laughs. "Yes, absolutely, fo'sure," he agrees with a playful flit of his ears. The felisian climbs up to stand on the bed, offering a hand to pull Davey up after him. "Lemme help?"

So Davey opens the bag and splits his little ball of the sticky blue wall tack with Jack, and they get to work. They're both giggling, occasionally stumbling into each other as the mattress dips under their feet, and Davey feels impossibly light. When they've finished, they both strip down to their underwear, the late summer heat still too warm for pajamas, and then flop down onto the bed. 

Above them, there's a chaotic spread of plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. 

"Love it," Jack declares, beaming. 

Davey's heart warms as he stares up at this silly little piece of home that's now taken its place here. A bit of his past shared with Jack in their next big step as a couple. Davey knows these childish decorations are a stupid thing for two adults to have, but it feels right. It feels even more like making himself at home in their space, bringing these silly decorations that have been a part of his life for so many years now. 

"Still think those things are adorable," Jack adds with a laugh. "I kinda always wanted some as a kid, but I never got 'em."

"I wanted to be an astronomer when I was younger," Davey confesses. "There's something fascinating about stars, you know? Knowing they're so huge and old and distant. And it's the sort of job where you spend a lot of time alone in the dark, so a shy, anxious nerd like me loved that idea." Jack chuckles appreciatively. "You can't see the stars too well in Buffalo, so I wanted the familiar constellations where I could see them all the time." 

Jack hums and rolls onto his side where he can tuck himself into his favorite place on Davey's chest. "We should take a trip sometime," he muses. "Take a weekend and get outta the city to where we can see the stars. Go campin' for a weekend or somethin'. That'd be fun. I never seen them much either. Can see more at Ma's house than here, but still ain't the same, and with my eyes, the city lights are brighter so I pro'lly see less stars 'an you can." 

Ignoring the leap in his stomach - are they planning their first real vacation together as a couple? - Davey smiles, nodding. "That'd be great," he says. It's an enchanting thought, him and Jack alone, surrounded by nothing but shadows and the infinite stretch of stars. "We'll have to do that sometime."

Jack yawns blearily, that jaw-cracking yawn where the tip of his tongue curls up between his canines, and then settles down into the curve of Davey's shoulder. "Mm, I know when ya move into a new place, youse supposed to christen it and all, but..." Jack trails off with a teasing laugh. 

"Maybe tomorrow," Davey says, flushing. "We're both tired. And it's not like we don't have plenty of time to get around to it now, right?" Jack burrows his face in Davey's skin and sleepily purrs an agreement. Davey grins and relaxes into the feeling. 

The walls and sounds of this place are unfamiliar, everything so new and a little jarring, but with Jack at his side and the clusters of little plastic stars glowing weakly overhead, Davey feels an overwhelming sense of comfort wash into him. This place is his. This place is theirs. 

This place is _home_.


End file.
